Pineapple Kiss
by Elle Werner
Summary: Tsuna has just transferred to Namimori Middle School and encounters a very weird looking tropical fruit while looking for a way to the principal office. BL


**Pineapple Kiss**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** 6927

**Summary**: Tsuna has just transferred to Namimori Middle School and encounters a very weird looking tropical fruit while looking for a way to the principal office.

**Disclaimer****:** I only own this plot.

**Warning:** Poor Grammar, pervert pineapple XD

* * *

"Um… if according to the map, the principal office is this way." The small brunette with the softest looking and unruly hair walked around the school ground in confusion.

Large honey colored eyes eyed his surroundings and became more confused and puzzled by the new environment that he was facing. "Hm… now, I'm not sure if it's on my right side or my left side." He said as he contemplated to choose the correct path when an awful, eerily, peculiar laugh erupted from behind him. Whipping his head at the source of noise, Tsuna saw a very weird looking fruit? Or was it a person?

"Kufufufu~ Looks what we have here." The taller teen smirked. "It's a little lost bunny and he's quite cute."

Cringing, Tsuna made a step back. 'This person is weird. He has a pineapple haired style.' He thought.

"I heard that." The pineapple haired man said while he moved forward to the small bunny and Tsuna again stepped backward. "You shouldn't call your Senpai pineapple hair."

Gulping, Tsuna shook his head and profusely apologized for his rudeness. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Senpai! I didn't know and I was rude!"

"Kufufufu… it's okay, little bunny if only you give me something." The Senpai grinned evilly and Tsuna instantly sweatdropped.

"W-What is it, senpai?"

"Hm… firstly, my name is Mukuro and calls me Mukuro senpai. And what's your name, cute little rabbit?"

Tsuna could feel his eyebrow twitched for being called, 'Cute little bunny or rabbit' for three times already and he was sure this Mukuro senpai wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Well?" Mukuro smirked at the boy's funny expression.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Then, it's Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smiled. "What are you doing here? Ah~ I forgot that our little bunny is lost. Isn't it right, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna nodded his head uncertainly. 'Maybe Mukuro senpai can help me.'

"Oh well. I can but…"

"But?"

"You have to pay me something."

"Something?"

"Yes, deal?"

Tsuna went quiet for a moment before he unsurely answered. "T-Then, it's a deal. So, Mukuro Senpai will help me?"

Mukuro smiled – more likely a grin – and led the younger boy to the principle office by his waist. Squirming uncomfortably, Tsuna just bit his bottom lips when Mukuro's hand crept closer to his butt – in a very tantalizing slow movement.

'Pervert! This pineapple head is a pervert!' Tsuna shouted in his mind. Just when he was about to protest, they had arrived in front of the office. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief and quickly freed himself from the hand that just an inch from his rear.

"T-Thank you, Mukuro Senpai. Then, I'll be going." Tsuna said a little too quickly and was about to enter the room when an arm – again – snaked around his slender waist.

"Oya? I think you forgot something, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"F-Forgot?"

"The pay." Mukuro grinned.

"Ah, then. How much should I pay?" Tsuna said as he dug into his pocket to find his lunch money. 'This is no more than bullying in my old school.' He sighed.

Mukuro smirked and stopped the hand movement. "Kufufufu… that's not what I want."

"Eh? So what?"

"This." Mukuro said and pulled the boy close to him, mashing their lips together.

Stunned, Tsuna's eyes wide and he gasped when Mukuro's tongue licked his bottom lips. Taking the chance, Mukuro slipped his tongue passed the brunet's pink lips. Deepening the kiss, Mukuro smirked when he heard his little bunny moaned softly.

'He's so easy.' The mismatch-eyed teen mused.

A moment later, Mukuro pulled back his lips and tongue from the brunet's, leaving him breathless. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw Tsuna's moist red lips, fully ravished by him. 'He's so delicious.' Mukuro grinned and cupped the boy's face into his hands.

"Thanks for the pay, Tsunayoshi-kun." The pineapple haired student said and walked away, leaving the surprised and still brunet.

Still shocked from the unexpected kiss, Tsuna watched as Mukuro disappeared behind the corner of the school building. Touching his lips, Tsuna pondered for a while before he came to a conclusion.

"My first pineapple kiss."

(0).(o).(0)

Meanwhile, at another place in the school, Mukuro smirked and laughed. "Kufufufu… the kiss tasted like tuna sandwich. Maybe he had a tuna sandwich for breakfast."

"Well, I guess I'll have to pester him again, that cute little bunny."

* * *

This is my first one-shot in this fandom. I'm so sorry if it's boring. I just wanted to write something. Oh, well… so, do you like it? The tuna and pineapple kiss~ XD

So, those who read my other fic, 'Mistakes', I'd finished writing next chapter but I want to ask something here, if anyone willing to be my temporary proof-reader until my beta buys a new laptop. I prefer someone who can fix my poor grammar :)


End file.
